The Hearts of Goblins (a Labyrinth story)
by Kam.rainbow
Summary: 30 years after Sarah defeated the Goblin King, two friends are swept away after making a mistaken wish. Gwen and Lee must journey to the center of the Labyrinth in order to get back home, this time there's no kidnapped child at stake, this time they are only fighting for their freedom. This they are fighting for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

"Today's the start of a brand new adventure!" Lee said, slinging his backpack over his slim shoulders. Gwen looked up from her book as she walked out of the school parking lot.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked. Lee rolled his eyes and slung an arm over Gwen's shoulder. He jostled her playfully.  
"Colleges get a Spring break too." He said with a wide smile. The faintest tinge of his Indian accent coming into his voice. It happened when he wasn't paying attention.  
Gwen could hear just the faintest of a twinge of an accent on some rare occasions. It was when Lee's accent grew thick, that people knew he was upset about something.  
Gwen sighed and put her book into her messenger bag.  
"You shouldn't try to read when you're walking, you know." Lee chided with a chuckle. Gwen sighed and ran her fingers through her dyed burgundy bangs.  
"Stressed." She muttered quickly. She often spoke to Lee with single words, he could always understand her no matter the circumstance. They had known each other so long that often times, they didn't need words to communicate.  
"Aw jeez," Lee groaned, "Which of those morons assigned break work?"  
Gwen quickened her pace towards her house, almost stomping in disgruntlement.  
"Home Ec." She said, "That lady wants all her students to document how many calories we eat a day for the whole week, I have to make a chart for it."  
Lee didn't hesitate with laughing loudly.  
"That woman has always been crazy." He said, "I remember when she tried to convince all the girls in class that pregnancy wasn't avoidable and contraceptives only work on your period, or something crazy like that. I wasn't really listening to her crap."  
The two of them complained as they walked home to the house they shared.  
In a small suburban town like theirs, everything was in walking distance. The local college was only a block away from the high school, which was a block away from the park, the roller rink, the dairy freeze.  
Everything.

In between the park and Gwen's house was a small clump of unclaimed land. Only about an acre of a grassy clearing. A tall stump stood in the middle of the clearing, it's bark stained black from the lightning that brought the tree down years ago.  
The spot was familiar to Gwen in a way that not many knew. Every so often she and a handful of friends would sneak out to that clearing and stargaze.  
Lee would always try to come up with new constellations and to name them things like _Adidas shoes, The Ear that Mike Tyson bit off that other guy,_ and _the tentacle monster that lives in the DeathStar's trash._  
While Lee rambled on, Gwen would often find herself imagining new stories. She'd write a few lines down but never get far. She'd stare up at the stars and dream about everything and nothing all at once.  
Some friends of Lee's would sometimes show up with booze or on rare occasion a zip lock baggie half full of illegal herbs.  
That place was theirs.  
Nothing ever mattered there.

"Mommas not home?" Lee asked as he unlocked the front door.  
"Nah," Gwen replied, "They cut out early for their 'romantic vacation'. "  
Lee tossed his bag on the couch, as Gwen hung hers up, and Lee was already moving on towards the fridge.  
"You're hungry already?"  
"It must be the testosterone." Lee muttered with a piece of cold leftover pizza being shoved into his mouth.  
"By the way, my uncle is gonna be coming over either tomorrow or Sunday to check on us," Gwen said as she slumped down on the sofa. "So don't invite any of your boyfriends."  
She closed her eyes as she heard Lee laugh loudly.  
"I'm gonna go for a run then take a shower, okay?" Lee mumbled, his mouth full of pizza.  
Gwen smiled to him and waved him off with a dismissive gesture.  
"I'm in no need of your services right now." She sighed, taking on the temporary role of Queen. She draped her self dramatically over the couch in her hammy performance.  
Lee bowed low, one arm over his chest, the other in the air holding his pizza safely above him.  
"Yes, my lady."

"See ya, in a bit." Gwen said. Lee took another bite and waved as he walked out the door.  
She watched him make his way down the street, lined with modern suburban houses. Lee's next stop would be at the convenience store a few blocks East. He'd get a drink and then start his run.

Gwen did her best to relax. In her mind she could still see the smug grin painted across Mrs. Barringer's dark colored lips as she pulled up a PowerPoint up on the board with the cruel words across the top in an over dramatic calligraphy font.

" _Spring Break Calorie Intake Assignment!"_

Mrs. Barringer was always coming up with ways to try and make nasty assignments fun. They were never fun. Just nasty assignments of tedious work, given a childish _**fun!**_ Overtone.  
The dreaded home economics teacher always had a way of making her high school students feel like Kindergartners.  
She had a savagely fake attitude that could just barely mask her condescending true nature, that is if you were naive enough to buy it. Any of her students could tell you that it wasn't just her treating them like children that made them feel small.

Gwen closed her eyes. It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
Senior year was almost over, Prom was just ahead. After that, graduation. The end of her highschool career. Wasn't the end supposed to feel different? A relief?  
Gwen didn't feel it. She felt the same as she always had in school, overworked and underappreciated.  
The only teacher that Gwen really enjoyed was Mr. Southgate. The English teacher and drama club leader.  
If there was one thing that Gwen would miss about high school it was Mr. Southgate.

Stress and fatigue pulled heavily at Gwen's eyelids, coaxing her into sleep.

Gwen woke to rustling and thumping. She groaned and stretched before deciding to actually go to her bed. She tried to remember what she had dreamt about. An owl?  
She yawned and made her way up the stairs.  
Whatever Lee was doing could wait. It wasn't as if she had expected him to be on his best behavior.  
Lee was a wildcard, always looking for new adventures and exploring curiosities. Gwen more often than not joined him in his antics but she would need an appropriate amount of good sleep first.  
Gwen entered her room and tugged off her boots and her tall Gryffindor socks. She didn't even bother getting into pajamas but remained in her quarter sleeve blue shirt and khaki shorts.  
 _I got dresscoded for these shorts,_ she thought bitterly before flopping down on her four poster bed.  
She had just begun to drift off again when Lee walked in without knocking just as he normally did.

"Oh good lord. Lee, what if I had been changing?" Gwen demanded.  
Lee shrugged his slim shoulders.  
"It's not like it's something I haven't seen before."  
Gwen rolled her eyes and tried to cover her face with a pillow, Lee yanked it away. He held up a little red book for her to see.  
"Look what I found in Mom's room."  
"You're not supposed to touch their stuff!" Gwen hissed at him. Lee held his hands up in surrender.  
"I knocked it over by accident. Just a coincidence that I thought to look at it."  
Gwen glared at him. Her eyes could cut just about anyone to the bone, but not Lee. He had known Gwen for most of his life and he wasn't really intimidated by the girl who's bullies he used to beat up in the sandbox.  
"Just look." He tossed the book at her. It was a simple leather bound book with lined paper inside, just the kind of thing her mother would buy.  
She read the first page slowly.  
 _'Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the goblin city, to take back the child you have stolen'_ Gwen snapped the book shut.  
"So what, it's probably just another story idea she has that she jot down." She thrust the book at him, "put it back and go take your injection."  
"Why would she write something like that?" Lee asked, ignored her completely.  
Gwen sassed back,  
"Oh I don't know, maybe because she's a writer."  
Lee laughed loudly.  
" Don't be like that Gwen! The goblins take mean little girls away! " he mocked. She drew back and hit him with a pillow.  
"I wish they'd come take _you_ away." She laughed.  
Lee stuck his tongue out at her.  
"I wish the goblins would come and take both of us away," he said.  
Gwen sighed dreamily at the thought of adventure.  
"What to make us take up some magical quest?" She asked.  
Lee nodded and said quietly,  
"Right now."  
They heard thunder crash in the distance and for a moment they thought nothing of it.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell was that?!" Lee exclaimed as there was scuttling and giggling noises coming from under Gwen's bed and various other places in the room.  
Gwen shrieked in surprise as she thought she had felt something moving under the sheets of her own bed.  
A dresser drawer slammed shut while the closet door swung open.  
Lee and Gwen could do nothing, frozen in shock and confusion.  
Thunder clapped outside.  
The window rattled.  
There was giggling and scuttling all over the room.  
Gwen gripped Lee's hand.

"Who's doing this!?" Lee shouted, "What's going on!?"

Gwen and Lee both sprung up off the bed as they for sure felt things moving under the sheets.  
The window flew open.  
Gwen nearly screamed due to the shocking noise and the sudden wind dancing against her back. A chill shot through her and goosebumps appeared on her arms and legs.  
They both spun around, looking at the window.  
The storm seemed to stop, as did the giggling and strange noises.

Everything went still.

A man stood in front of Gwen's window. He held an estranged elegance and grace. He wore make up around his different colored eyes, one blue the other green. His long light blonde hair done up in a peculiar fashion. He smirked at the two and adjusted the sleeves of his long elegantly strange black coat. The material shimmered when he moved and looked as if it had been stitched from the night sky.

"Not going to invite me in?" He asked cheekily with a voice like velvet.

Lee raised an eyebrow and the man and glared at him.

"It looks like you already let yourself in." Lee said, his words thick with a now heavy accent.  
Gwen bit back her fear.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you in my house?" She demanded calmly. She put on the role of a brave soldier. Fearless, battle hardened, intimidating.  
Despite the brave façade, she couldn't quite keep her knees from shaking.

"Now now, not very polite are you?" The man said.

"I asked you a question." She replied. She eyed up the man's weird anime hair.  
The man rolled his eyes.

"I... Am Jareth, I'm here because the two of you wished that my goblins would come take you away."  
Lee glared at him.

"We were joking."

"And _you_ were eavesdropping." Gwen added.

"It's not like we meant it." Lee exclaimed.

"What's said is said." Jareth told them, with a pause for dramatic effect, "You made a wish. I intend to grant it."

"Alright psycho," Lee growled, having grown tired of the man's fantasy babble.  
"You need to leave." He walked over to the mad man and attempted to grab him in order to drag him out.  
Jareth grabbed Lee's wrist tightly.

"It would be best if you did not attempt to defy me." Jareth said darkly.  
Lee grunted and tried to pull his arm away.  
Gwen's eyes widened as Lee's wrist seemed to glow red in Jareth's tight grip. Lee groaned in discomfort but would not cry out. Seeing her best friend in pain, filled Gwen with a sudden fury.

"I think you'd best learn some manners. You know naughty children get taken away by things like me." Jareth mocked, gripping Lee's wrist tighter.

"Let go of him, you fucking creep!" Gwen yelled.

Jareth released Lee instantly as he drew back in shock from the girl's small fist collided harshly with his bare cheek.

Gwen rubbed her fist gently as pain slowly seeped through her knuckles. She'd never hit someone before.

Jareth rubbed his cheek and looked at the small girl as though he were both angry and rather impressed.

"Get Out!" Gwen ordered.  
Jareth took a small step back, and placed his hands behind his back.

"Yes I must be leaving." He said. The strange man turned back to the window where he had come from, gazing out at the storm clouds brewing in the distance.  
"We must all be leaving now." He said.

The world felt as though is fell away around them. Some gut wrenching feeling of falling reached into Gwen's chest and made her head spin.

There was a change in the air.

That was the first thing that Gwen noticed. She could no longer feel the moisture of the coming weather nor smell the metallic scent of electricity that came with a thunder storm.  
Gwen had squeezed her eyes shut, but still she knew that their surroundings had changed and that they'd come to rest in some new place all in a bitter instant.

Lee's hand was shaking in Gwen's grasp. Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked at the brightness of the new world surrounding them.

Instead of Gwen's neatly organized room, they stood in front of a great stone wall. Behind them was only a grass field that seemed to go on endlessly. The surrealist beauty of the landscape was enough to make Gwen believe they had just fallen into an oil painting. She gaped at it all. She could feel the dry grass and wheat brushing against her legs with every whisper of the wind. The air was cool with the beginning Autumn.

Gwen almost fainted as she slowly realized; this was happening, this was the truth.

This was _real._

"This is what you asked for." Jareth said from where he stood on the small hill beside them. Gwen no longer thought about making fun of his hair or clothes. She got the sense that questioning him was an unwise decision.  
Up there he looked less like some creep that stalks people at comiccon and more like a villain.  
He looked and sounded powerful and Gwen began to realize, he was.  
"This, you're... Noble quest... Is to solve my Labyrinth."  
Lee looked at Gwen for direction. His dark eyes asked her a simple question.

What now?

Gwen took a deep breath gave him a look of brave assurance.

She turned back to Jareth with fire in her blue eyes.  
She truly hoped that he wasn't one who could sense fear.

"Alright, we'll play along. What are the rules?" She asked. Lee gripped her hand.

"They're simple. You solve the Labyrinth, come find me in my castle in the center and I'll reward you and return you safely home."  
Lee shrugged,  
"How hard can it be?"  
Jareth chuckled.

"For the two of you, I predict it may be very hard." He said, "So, I'll be generous. I shall give you three full days to complete your _noble quest_."

The great stone wall in front of them and after a brief moment of hesitation, Gwen and Lee walked into the Labyrinth.  
There was no other way home, it was clear.

"Best of luck." Jareth said as the doors began to close behind them.

The suddenness and peculiarity of it all put both Gwen and Lee on edge.

There was no turning back.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen's bare feet made soft slapping noises against the sun warmed stone floors of the labyrinth. Lee's worn out tennis shoes made little to no noise at all. They walked for what seemed like hours in a straight line. It was a long time before either of them calmed down from the shock and settled into whatever reality they were now apart of.  
The walls were tall and strewn with mosses and vines. Dried branches littered the stone floor. They whole place shimmered due to the fact it was covered in cobwebs and snail slime.

The passage seemed to go on endlessly, with no turns or corners or anything.

Lee soon got restless of walking on and on in a straight line. He grew so restless that he felt the need to state the obvious.

"I haven't seen a single turn or anything!" He said.

Gwen looked up at the walls, trying to get a glimpse of where the sun was in the sky, but the walls were too high. She could see only the blue sky above them.  
"If I could just see the horizon..." She muttered.

"It's just a straight line! What kind of trick is this?" Lee yelled.

"Lee, calm down!" Gwen hissed, clapping her hands over her ears.  
"Frustrating..." Lee said quietly, his dark brown eyes giving the apology that he hadn't voiced. Gwen sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "It is frustrating." She agreed, "damn, my feet already hurt."  
She turned her back to the wall and leaned back to inspect her aching feet.  
Gwen yelped as she leaned back into nothing. She landed on the stone ground very ungracefully, landing flat on her back. She could have sworn there had been a wall there a moment ago.  
She blinked and rubbed the back of her head.  
The blue sky above her was unnecessarily beautiful.  
"Ow." She said blandly.

"What the hell is this crap?" Lee barked.  
He examined the wall. There was an opening in the side of the wall that had appeared invisible. He looked at the wall from every angle he could manage but saw only wall. As soon as he stepped into the secret opening, he could see the trick.  
With the illusion shattered, Lee grew thoroughly annoyed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He yelled.  
Gwen stared at the sky for a good few moments.

"THERE'S FRIGGIN OPTICAL ILLUSION BULLSHIT HERE TOO?!"  
Gwen grunted and propped herself onto her elbows.

"WHAT IS THIS TRASH?!"

"Lee, would you please shut up?" Gwen hissed.  
Lee's mouth hung open in silence, frozen as he was likely about to unleash a curse filled ragequit.  
He helped his friend up off the ground and dusted off her back. Gwen rolled her shoulders and grimaced with the knowledge of the fact her back was going to be bruised for a month.  
"I guess we can't assume anything for sure in this place." Gwen groaned.  
Quickly recovering they took the hidden passage and continued walking. For they knew that the only hope they had was to keep moving. They didn't know what could become of them if they didn't complete the Labyrinth and neither of them were willing to find out.

"Up ahead." Gwen said pointing to what looked to be a large courtyard several feet ahead.  
They picked up pace until they stood silent and unmoving before a large square yard. It was made up of scores of 3² foot tiles, each had an elegant Roman numeral carved onto them.  
Above the other side of the stone yard was a large archway with a clock in the center. The clock had only one hand that looked as though it had stopped moving long ago. The other hand of the clock had fallen off and was laying on the ground at the end of the stone yard.  
"Looks Sketchy." Lee said. He crossed his arms over his chest. Gwen looked at the clock and wondered what time it must have been.  
She looked at the strange expanse of numbered tiles. She thought it looked like something that would be in Indiana Jones. Gwen knew that they would have to be especially careful.  
"I guess," she said with false sureness, "We should start with one."  
"Gwen, I don't know about this." Lee said.  
Gwen gave her friend a nervous smile and walked forward and took a shaky step onto the tile with a neat 'I' cut into the stone. She breathed a low sigh of relief as nothing happened. No walls caving in. No poison darts shooting from the walls. No Indiana Jones stuff. She continued to II which was directly diagonal to the first tile.  
Gwen took slow light steps from I to III. She stopped suddenly.  
"Is Five an X or a V?" Gwen asked. There was both a IX and an IV next to her current tile. Lee stood at the beginning of the tiles, his arms across his chest.  
"Um..." He said.  
"I think it's an V, I'm just not sure." Gwen admitted. Her foot hovered over the IV tile.  
"Gwen don't." Lee warned. Gwen stepped onto the IV tile. She sighed as nothing happened.  
"This isn't so bad." Gwen said with a nervous laugh. Her nerves had her near hysteria.  
"Gwen, be careful." Lee urged. He began to follow in her steps.  
Gwen hopped from IV to V and onto VI.  
"This is easy." She stepped from VII to VIII. "If the rest of the Labyrinth is like this," she jumped onto IX. "We should be out of here in no time."  
"We got this." Lee agreed, seeming hesitant. He watched Gwen go from X to XI then XII.  
She went to XIII.  
Gwen stepped on XIV and her breath left her. Her foot sunk though the false tile into nothing. She fell forward and her head spun. It didn't make sense, XIV was fourteen. It should have been there.  
"GWEN!" Lee screamed.  
Her chest slammed into the edge of another tile that didn't disappear into nothing. She scrambled for a hold and her fingers dug into the engraved VI on the tile she'd hit. Her feet dangled below her.  
"I'm Coming!" Lee shouted and followed the steps of the numbered tiles.  
Gwen looked below her and saw only a void of darkness. Not like the darkness of any normal hole or cavern. The darkness was thick and pitch black, it seemed to swallow her despite her still clinging to her life line. Though it was still, it seemed to swirl like some inky black sea. The darkness was strange, intimidating, and almost seemed... _Alive_.

She looked back up and tried to focus on the sky. Her fingers clung to the engraving, blazing with pain. Her heart hammered wildly in her chest and her throat felt full. Her stomach churned and she was engulfed in a terrible fear. Never had she clung to something so desperately. Gwen's eyes stung with hot tears.  
Lee knelt down at XIII. He held his arms for for his friend, but in futility. He could never have reached her... And her grip would not last long.  
"Gwen. You're gonna have to jump for me to reach you." Lee said, trying his best to remain calm.  
Gwen was terrified, but her head was still on straight. She knew Lee was right. She took a deep breath that did nothing to calm her.  
Blinking tears out of her eyes, Gwen pulled her feet up to press against the stone wall. She closed her eyes tight. With a great heave she kicked off and let go of the engraving.  
She flung herself backwards to her friend. The weightlessness was sickening as she knew there was nothing below her. Nothing but the dark emptiness.  
Two strong arms caught her under her arms. Lee grunted and pulled Gwen up. They both fell against the XIII tile. Gwen lay on Lee's chest. Her breath was labored and shallow. Lee wheezed long deep breaths.  
Gwen turned and buried her face in Lee's chest. He wrapped his arms securely around her. Gwen's shoulders shook as she began to sob into his shirt.  
"I got ya." Lee whispered, rubbing her back.  
"I got ya."


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9cc638c97fe4b9907c44a4471e1ced8"Gwen's thoughts were muddled with the shock and the terror she had just endured. She felt as though the darkness she had witnessed was still somehow closing in around her, even as she lay in the sunlight, wrapped in her friend's arms. Lee rubbed Gwen's back as she was beginning to calm down. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /¨Lee?¨ Gwen whimpered. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /¨Yeah?¨ Lee asked, trying to keep his voice low and calm but it came out sounding high and feminine. Gwen shook lightly as she pulled away from Lee and started to stand. Lee stood quickly, getting dizzy for a second. He kept his hands out to keep either Gwen or himself from falling. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She held her ribs and winced, they were likely bruised from slamming into the tile style="box-sizing: border-box;" /¨We have to keep going,¨ she said, ¨We have to get out of this place. ¨ She wasn't thinking about the pain, she was thinking of the darkness of the empty hole. She looked back at the fourteenth tile and saw that it was back to normal, the illusion glaring her in the face with it's perfectness. It looked so real. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gwen turned back to Lee. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why didn't fourteen work?" Lee asked, not expecting Gwen to know the answer. Gwen looked around and thought for a long time. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lee watched curiously as Gwen started to pat her pockets. She pulled out a gum wrapper and thirty seven cents. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She picked out the wadded up gum wrapper and dropped in onto tile fourteen. The tile vanished and the silver little piece of paper fell down into the nothing. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So it's anything that touches the tiles. Not just people." Lee said. He turned and looked at where the fallen clock hand had landed on the stone tiles. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Squinting he tried to read numerals. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well that's a two." Gwen said. Lee's brow furrowed and he bit his lip. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So does it go backwards maybe?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lee's brain went to work as several mathematic functions came to mind. Finding square roots and dividing and finding ratios and differences between the tiles and the numerals on them, he chewed his lip and muttered to himself. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Lee." Gwen said in a hushed tone. Lee didn't answer and continued thinking. He needed to focus if they wanted to make it through this. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Lee." Gwen said again, louder this time. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lee figured the area of the courtyard using tiles as units of measurement. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"LEE!" Gwen hissed. The volume of her voice in his ear sending in a small headache. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What?" He asked in irritation. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's one. One is the next step." She said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How could it be one?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gwen rolled her eyes and pointed up at the large clock in the stone archway. It had stopped at thirteen O' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lee did a mental double take. The clock went to thirteen instead of twelve. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's one." Lee laughed. Feeling stupid and embarrassed for his attempt to figure out a mathematical solution. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"C'mon. Let's get out of here." Gwen said. She took Lee's hand and went on to another I tile then to another II tile. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They continued on. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The numerals cycled three times before they got to the two that held the fallen hour hand. Gwen knelt down and picked it up. It was a light metal painted black. Gwen held it before her. It stood like a spear in her hands. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"First weapon achievement unlocked." Gwen said. Lee grimaced at Gwen's sad attempt at a joke but had to agree that a weapon would be a good thing to have even if it was just a clock hand. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They reached the end of the courtyard and both of them sighed audibly with immense relief. The pins and needles feeling of anxiety and fear still clung to them like static to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gwen nearly didn't notice how pale Lee had become. His normally healthy brown skin was now ashen and looked almost gray. His neck and face shone with sweat. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Are you okay?" Gwen asked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lee said nothing and held himself up by tbe wall of the Labyrinth. He was breathing heavily and he gripped his stomach. He vommited suddenly and groaned. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shit." He said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Lee, are you alright?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Fine. Just nauseous." Lee responded, seeming to recover quickly. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I want out of here." Lee said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The roman numeral puzzle had made Gwen so nervous, she assumed she probably looked about the same as Lee did. Considering the puzzle had nearly taken her life, she probably looked worse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3000d7844d911b9c3a07bbc5987e1d4e"They moved on. Lee seemed drowsy and uncoordinated, Gwen tried her best not to worry. She tried to think that his current state was caused by the shock and the stress of this strange place. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They wandered around the Labyrinth for a couple of hours, finding several dead ends and turnarounds. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They both grew frustrated and anxious, neither said a thing about it. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It should be dark by now shouldn't it? What time do you think it is?" Lee asked after a while. Gwen looked up, seeing nothing but a clear blue sky. She couldn't catch a glimpse of where the sun style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She bit the inside of her cheek and smirked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I guess we could find out." She said. Lee gave Gwen a look to show his disapproval, which she ignored entirely. Gwen handed her clockhand over to Lee. She placed her hands against the wall of the Labyrinth and searched for a decent handhold. It didn't take long for her to get a grip and scale the wall. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Probably not a good idea." Lee said from below. Gwen rolled her eyes and continued climbing. She was good at climbing with her strong legs, balance, and clever footing. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"See anything?" Lee asked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gwen had made it nearly to the top of the wall. She could see the sun but still she could not see the horizon. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She pusher herself up to the very top of the wall looked out at the sky. Holding out her thumb she was able to see the distance from the horizon to where the sun hung in the sky. Gwen nearly fell as a voice behind her said calmly and with amusement. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Cheating, are we?"/p 


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen turned to come face to face with the strange villain.  
"W-what?" She stammered in shock.  
Jareth sat atop the wall, propped up with one arm, with his legs crossed neatly and hanging over the edge.  
"I'm not very fond of cheaters, Guinevere." He said calmly through his voice was laced with both sarcasm and malice.  
"I wasn't cheating!" Gwen defended. Below her Lee stared up in horror.  
"Oh you weren't? Then tell what you're doing all the way up here." Jareth said.  
Gwen glared at him and turned toward the sun. With her thumb stuck out in front of her and with one eye closed, she measured the distance from sun to horizon.  
"What _ar_ e you doing?" Jareth asked.  
"I'm trying to tell what time it is." She said curtly. Jareth began to chortle. He blatantly laughed at her, finding some unknown joke to be hilarious.  
"Well then, that sky will do you no good." He gestured broadly to the beautiful expanse of blue above them, "The sky will do as it pleases whenever it pleases."  
Gwen stared at him as if he were insane. He _had_ to be insane.  
"So the sun will just set whenever it wants?" Gwen said incredulously, chuckling with amusement.  
"As you may have noticed by now, this world is very different than yours. The same rules do not apply." Jareth said, "In fact just yesterday there were a total of four sunsets and two sunrises."  
"But that doesn't make any sense!" Lee shouted. Jareth looked down at the boy disdainfully.  
"It doesn't have to make sense to _you,_ it isn't _your_ world" Jareth replied.  
Gwen frowned at the sky and her brows furrowed.  
"If the sun doesn't tell the time then what measures a day?" She asked.  
"Usually a clock." Jareth said. Gwen glared at him, sending him a look so cold that it would chill anyone down to the core.  
Jareth rolled his eyes.  
"Thirteen hours in a day. Thirteen hours in a night." He said as if explaining to a child.  
"Great!" Gwen said angrily as she began to climb back down the wall, "So we'll just wander around this thing until we pass out! I can't tell what's day and what's night. I can't tell how long we've been here or how long we have left! We're rats in a maze trying to find cheese that doesn't exist!" She ranted in fury. Her chest feeling as though it was full of lead and hot angry tears were burning at the back of her eyes.  
Lee took a step back from his friend, fearing he might get hit if he stood too close.  
"This is ridiculous!" Gwen shouted. She turned and looked up at the villain that was still perched up on the wall. "You can't do this to us! We've nearly died already today! It probably hasn't even been a full day and I'm already freaking out because of how stressed this makes me. You can't be so unfair!"  
Jareth's eyes narrowed and he gracefully descended from the wall.  
"Unfair am I? Unfair? I've done exactly what you asked, Guinevere. This is your noble quest." He now stood mere inches away from Gwen. She stood her ground and stared back in a challenging way. "I've even brought you a gift." He held out a simple silver pocket watch in front of her face. It swung back and forth like a hypnotist's pendulum. She stared passed the watch and directly into Jareth's eyes. "Are you so ungrateful as to refuse?"  
Gwen snatched the watch from the man's gloved hands.  
"Thanks." She said bitterly.  
"Well I guess this evens the odds a little." Lee said. Gwen tossed the watch to Lee without breaking eye contact with the villain.  
She took it as a small victory when Jareth looked away first.  
He turned his back to the two adventurers.  
"This Labyrinth is unpredictable. Even I don't know all it's secrets. If you think it's difficult at the beginning, then you may as well forfeit now."  
"Well I'm not gonna give up." Gwen said stubbornly.  
Lee gave her a blank stare.  
Jareth turned back to face her with a smirk on his lips.

Without a word he was gone again. The pocket watch in Lee's hand was the only evidence he had been there at all.  
Gwen rubbed her sore ribs and looked at Lee.  
"Let's go." She said.  
Lee rolled his eyes and said with attitude and irritation,  
"Better complete our _noble quest._ " Gwen looked at him and wondered about his sudden moodiness.  
"Whatever. Let's just finish this."  
The continued on. . .

Gwen and Lee stood, staring in awe at the sight that was before them. An overgrown thicket of vines that seemed to be slowly consuming the labyrinth. A thick jungle of dark green vines that seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Inside they could hear some occasional odd sounds coming from birds and animals. Lee gave Gwen a look that told her what he was thinking  
 _Seems sketchy_  
Gwen shrugged and stared into the massive entanglement of green, she could barely see ten feet into it. They had come upon the thicket after they had gone in four different directions only having dead ends. To go weaving through the vines looked to be the only way. Both knew that they had no other choice, although Lee spent a good amount of time trying to think of another solution.  
Gwen dragged Lee into the dense growth with some difficulty, but he eventually gave in and followed in calm annoyance.  
The vines blotted out the sunlight almost entirely. Any light that entered was tinted a lighter leafy green than the dark emerald green vines that surrounded them. Gwen found the environment strangely calming and peaceful. They traveled deep into the green quietly.  
"This isn't so bad." Lee shrugged.  
Gwen turned sharply as she heard the sound of vines moving behind them.  
Lee spun around only to be struck sharply behind the knees. A high voice yapped from behind them,  
"HA! HEATHEN!"


	6. Chapter 6

Lee fell to his knees and groaned. He was struck again in the stomach. Gwen spun around, searching the ground for what had attacked them. She saw a flash of orange and dove for it, she hit the ground and felt something furry slip through her fingers. The impact sent a shockwave of pain through her already injured ribs. She inwardly scolded herself for not thinking it through. Gwen tried getting to her feet only to be jabbed quickly in the throat, she choked and gasped for air as she struggled to breathe for a few moments. Lee lay on the ground next to Gwen groaning and coughing, trying to regain the wind that had been knocked out of him. Gwen hissed in pain and rubbed her throat and ribs. The pain in Gwen's ribs flared, sending jolts of burning hot electricity to shoot through her nerves, every time anything came into contact with them.

¨Now then!¨ said a yappy voice from above them. Gwen and Lee looked up to see a small orange creature. ¨Now that you have been thoroughly subdued. I will ask thee, what art thou doing in _my_ realm."

Gwen coughed and rasped out,  
¨What the Hell?!¨  
Lee glared at the little orange creature, which he figured to be some kind of talking fox.  
¨That was so unnecessary!¨ Lee shouted.  
¨What!? You dare!? Doth thee wish to challenge me to another duel?!¨ cried the fox.  
¨NO!¨ Gwen and Lee groaned in unison.

¨Why on earth did you attack us?!¨ Gwen asked. The little fox puffed out his chest. He wore a little outfit that Gwen thought looked like a Halloween costume someone might but for their pets. A red tunic with yellow loose sleeves. Thick little leather gloves covered his... paws? Hands? She couldn't be sure. Upon the fox's head sat a blue hat with a long yellow feather protruding from the side of it. A black eye patch covered his left eye. He looked like a terrier dressed in a renaissance costume.

¨I am the keeper of this place! No one shall pass through this place without my permission.¨

¨Well you could have just told us that,¨ Lee said as he brought himself to sit up, ¨You didn't have to attack us.¨

The fox seemed displeased and harrumphed. ¨Well that's just unheard of.¨

Gwen stared at the fox, ¨Well, may be have your permission to pass through?¨ she asked. The fox seemed stunned by her question. He looked up at Gwen, observing her with the gaze of a sceptic.

¨No one has proposed such a thing in a good many years, My lady.¨ He shook his head, his long white eyebrows and whiskers shook with him. ¨Yes I suppose. You now have my permission.¨

Lee stared at the fox as if just now noticing there was a talking fox in front of them. Surely it couldn't have been that simple.  
"Just... Just like that?" He fumbled with his words, "that's all it takes?"  
The fox placed his ... Hands on his hips and puffed out his little chest again.  
"One must always be granted permission to pass through another's realm."  
Gwen walked over to where she had dropped her clock hand weapon.  
"M'lady!" The fox yapped, "you hold an hour hand as though it is a fine spear!"  
"Uh... Well yeah it works like one pretty well." Gwen said, her voice now returning to normal.  
"Art thou a keeper of time then?" The fox yapped on. Gwen looked quite confused. Was he asking for the time?  
She reached into her pocket and brought out the simple pocket watch that Jareth had 'gifted' to her.  
The fox gasped loudly at the sight of it.  
"I knew it! I knew it I say! Thou must be one who may transcend time."  
"Oh no no no." Gwen stuttered, "I'm just a normal person. I'm not some kind of time lord or anything!"  
The fox seemed disappointed,  
"Surely you cannot be mortal."  
"I've never been anything else." Gwen shrugged. She felt sorry that the little animal had gotten his hopes up because of her.  
"But... But how would thou then have such features?" The fox asked. "What the hell are you talking about?" Lee asked.  
The fox turned on Lee.  
"She cannot be mortal! She has the face of the woman who defeated time and defeated the goblin king! The one who slew him with but a few words!" He yapped angrily.  
"Hey, woah there!" Gwen said. She knelt down to the Fox's level. "What's your name?"  
"I am Sir Didymus!" He brought his gloved fist to his chest and bowed.  
Gwen's mind itched with familiarity with the name.  
"Well, Sir Didymus, my name is Gwen and this is Lee."  
"My lady I must apologize for my behavior." Didymus said. He bowed again.  
"Surely someone like Sir Didymus should know their way through the Labyrinth, right?" Gwen asked. Lee rolled his eyes at the attempt to flatter a fox thing.  
"I may know most of the way." Didymus said sceptically.  
"Could you help us?" Gwen asked. Didymus looked up at Gwen while making a noise of uncertainty. He sighed deeply.  
"I cannot refuse such eyes." He said. "We must go forth!" He yapped, enthusiasm taking over his personality. He marched forward leading the way.  
"Gwen, are you sure?" Lee asked.  
"Well why not?"  
"The thing just kicked our asses a minute ago."  
Gwen looked into Lee's warm brown eyes that filled with concern. She smiled at him.  
"Really, what other choice do we have?" She asked.

They followed Didymus through the seemingly endless mass of vines. Gwen realized that Jareth hadn't been lying about the sky doing what it wanted. Night finally fell at what would have been two in the morning in Gwen's world.  
"Can we stop?" Lee asked. Gwen looked at him with concern. He was different, it wasn't just the stress of the Labyrinth doing it either. Something was wrong. Lee's skin looked drained and ashen, sweat covered his brow and dark circles had appeared under his eyes. It was as if a month's worth of deterioration on his health had occurred in just an hour.  
"We cannot stop now!" Didymus yapped.  
Lee swayed lightly.  
"Lee?" Gwen said softly.  
Lee collapsed suddenly, landing unconscious in a convenient nest of vines.  
"Lee!" Gwen yelped and rushed to his side.  
His skin was burning with fever.  
"Oh god, he's sick." Gwen said. She looked around for anything or anyone that could help him.  
Lee lay there unconscious. Darkness set in so quickly that Gwen could barely make out Lee's less than masculine features. Darkness surrounded them and put knots in Gwen's stomach.  
"Lee, please wake up."


	7. Chapter 7

Didymus hopped around gathering up twigs and leaves. His fox night vision did come in handy at times he would admit. The little fox gathered up bundle after bundle of kindling that he would bring back to Gwen and toss onto the small fire she had made. Didymus paused to watch as Gwen cared for and nursed the boy she had called Lee. Didymus shook his furry head, his black lips curling back as he sniffed the air. Lee didn't smell like any boy Didymus had ever smelled before. It must be because he's sick, thought Didymus, but that didn't change the fact that Lee smelled more like a sick old crone than he did a young man. Didymus scurried off again to get more firewood. He felt obligated to protect the two young ones that had stumbled into his vine home. He had to keep them warm. Didymus shoved large sticks under his small arms and scurried back to the fire again.

Gwen checked the pocket watch in her hand. It had only been an hour since Lee had collapsed but it felt like much longer. Lee's head rested in Gwen's lap as she stroked his short black hair. Lee's hair was as thick and as black as nighttime. It was beginning to curl slightly at the ends, as it did when Lee went a while without smothering his scalp with hair products.  
Lee snored lightly, giving Gwen some sense of relief. His long thick eyelashes would flutter every so often.  
Gwen carefully examined Lee's soft features as she imagined bitterly what her life would be like without Lee Kholi's antics and incessant ravings filling up every moment that would have been another lifeless boring minute without him.

Gwen pushed her hair back only for it to fall back over her shoulder again. She desperately wished for something to tie back the mass of wispy burgundy.  
Lee groaned as his eyes fluttered open. Gwen's heart leapt with joy. He mumbled something incoherent, his voice slurred from sleep.  
"What?" She asked. Lee reached out and pushed Gwen's hair away.  
"You're hair tickles." He said more clearly. His voice was thick with sleep and his Indian accent. Gwen giggled with elation.  
"Your roots are showing too." He added.  
"Oh shut up." She laughed.  
"What happened?" Lee asked.  
"I'm not quite sure. You just sort of passed out. We set up camp here and let you rest." She explained.  
"We?" Lee said, "Who else i-"  
"MY! When didst thou wake?!" Came the high barking voice of Sir Didymus.  
Lee raised his head to look at the fox before letting his head fall back into Gwen's lap.  
"Oh god, he's real," He whispered, "I thought I was dreaming."  
"Nope." Gwen sighed. She turned to face Didymus. "He just woke up. He still needs to rest and take it easy." Lee grumbled in protest but Gwen silenced him with a single look.  
"Hush." She said. Lee rolled his eyes and removed himself from Gwen's lap. He laid back onto the stone ground.  
Had it not been for the stone tiles beneath them, Gwen would have likely forgotten that they were in the Labyrinth at all.  
"How doth thou believe he will fair?" Didymus asked quietly.  
"He's tough. It'll take a lot more than this to bring him down." Lee was soon snoring again.  
"He is a strange one." Didymus said, sniffing the air.  
Gwen grinned.  
"That's true." She said.  
"Thou must rest soon, my lady." Didymus said. Gwen glanced down at the glow of embers with a pile of kindling arranged in a nice stack next to the little campfire. She looked up and saw little glimmers of stars peeking through the thick ropes of green. She didn't bother to check what time it was, but wondered briefly if stars would have been shining above the clearing that night. That clearing by the park with the black stump, Gwen held onto the thought of that place. As sleep tugged at her eyelids, she imagined that's where she was. She thought she could even hear the music of rowdy college students in the distance as she drifted into slumber.

Lee woke long before Gwen. For a moment he studied the way the green tint of the foliage made her pale skin glow a pale jade color. The way that at first glance, Gwen's numerous freckles looked like tiny copper seeds poking through the surface of her glowing plant skin. Her burgundy hair splayed out around her head like dark brown tree roots. In the midst of the nature around them, Gwen's sleeping frame looked to be apart of it.  
Lee had always associated Gwen with nature. He remembered when he had first met her on their school playground. Lee had been a simple second grader playing on a swing set when he had noticed a short pudgy little girl being shoved down by a group of third or forth graders. Lee, being the same social justice advocating soul that he was now, of course rushed to help the girl.  
 _'Back off'_ he had yelled at them. After a brief skirmish that resulted in Lee being sent to the nurse while the group of bullies had gotten away with couple of red handprints on their cheeks and maybe a bruise or two.  
The next day when Lee found his way to the swing set again, there was the short ginger haired girl he had stood up for. She had held out her hands producing a small bouquet of small flowers. He recognised them as Nila Chitrak flowers although they probably were known by a different name there in America. The flowers, which he later found that she had picked from the shrubbery in her mother's backyard garden, were the same light blue as the sky and the girl's eyes he noticed as he looked more closely.  
Something about the small, freckle faced redhead didn't seem real. Maybe it was the way that she somehow knew about the flowers that he'd always seen looking out the windows of his old home in India, or maybe it was the way the she had looked as if she had been offering him a gift fit for gods. She just didn't seem like a little first grade girl that got bullied on the school yard, but instead she looked like a flower herself. Lee knew then that he could trust her. He could see wisdom in her eyes that he himself hadn't yet found. His young mind was bewildered by the trust that they had for each other almost instantly.  
He remembered the secrets they had told each other in whispers under the slide, in the safety of their nearby park, or walking home together.  
Lee remembered that Gwen had never questioned whether or not Lee was a boy. Although all the other children never believed him when he told them. His long hair and feminine features had kept people guessing until the point when he chopped off his hair (even then most people thought that he was just a masculine lesbian) it wasn't until he was finally able to grow a decent amount of facial hair did people stop asking. Gwen had known first and had never doubted him. She was always as gentle and peaceful as a flower.  
Lee chuckled to himself. A flower with a good amount of thorns.  
"Where's Didymus?" Gwen yawned as she woke. Lee giggled to himself and pointed behind Gwen. She turned to see the valiant little fox curled up in a sleepy ball, pressed against her back.  
"I think he was trying to keep watch." Lee said. Gwen chuckled before looking up into Lee's dark eyes.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Better I guess." He said, "I've been aching like I just got out of a _Biggest Loser_ level workout, though." He paused. "And I'm still pretty dizzy."  
"Can you walk?" Gwen asked.  
"Maybe. I might need some help."  
Gwen opened the silver pocket watch that Jareth had given her.  
"It's almost morning." She said.  
Lee groaned as he carefully got to his feet.  
"Let's finish this quest of ours."  
Gwen got up and gently nudged the sleeping fox beside her.  
"C'mon Sir Didymus." She said softly. Didymus shot up immediately, waving around his tiny scepter blindly.  
"WHAT HO! WHO GOES?!" he cried out.  
"Just us." Lee laughed.  
"Ah. Sir Lee! Has't thou been healed?" Didymus asked, embarrassedly gaining his composure. He quickly used a rock and a fist full of dirt to smother the smoldering embers of their campfire.  
"I'm good enough." Lee said. He looked over, meeting Gwen's eyes. As soft and as blue as the Nila Chitrak flowers from so long ago. Gwen took his hand in hers as they walked on.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun slowly rose just above the Labyrinth walls in the distance. Jareth stood at the balcony of his castle, watching the sky light up with gold and pink. Behind him came the sound of bare feet on stone floors. Jareth sighed silently and rolled his eyes, keeping his back to his intruder. He knew what he would see when he turned around. The same devil that had plagued him with their presence for weeks.  
"Is there something you need, Emrys?" Jareth asked. He turned around to face them.  
Emrys, who had been a frequent visitor lately, walked over to Jareth's throne and sat down. The creature was elegant and graceful and clad only in a thin robe of golden silk.  
"Good morning, Jareth." Emrys said. Jareth grit his teeth in annoyance at the alluring and seductive tone of Emrys' voice.  
"What do you want?" Jareth asked.  
Emrys turned their golden eyes on him. Their red lips parting in a wicked grin.  
"Well I want many things, your highness." They said in mockery. They let their silk robe slide off around their shoulders. Making themself comfortable and letting Jareth see the blood red tattoos that stood out against their deep tan skin. The tattoos, a sickening reminder of where Emrys' allegiances lie.  
"Why are you here?" Jareth clarified. Emrys sighed.  
"The same reason as last time," they said, "My superiors still seem to think that you're useful."  
"You mean, my Labyrinth is useful." Jareth scoffed He turned back towards the sunrise and said,  
"You'll have to come negotiate some other time. I'm busy."  
Emrys stood and walked over to the balcony. They stood behind Jareth and pressed their body against his back.  
"How busy?" They whispered in his ear as they laid their sharp chin upon Jareth's shoulder. Pieces of Emrys' thick black curls brushed along Jareth's cheek. Emrys and Jareth were roughly the same height in Jareth's high heeled boots. Jareth knew that this devil was taller than him and yet slouched to appear meek as they pressed their slender body against his. Jareth rolled his eyes and produced a crystal ball from within his sleeve. Emrys gazed over Jareth's shoulder and stared into the crystal. Through it's magic they were able to see two humans and a small fox making their way through a tangled mass of vines.  
Jareth smirked. He had finally been able to distract Emrys from trying to seduce him for a few brief moments.  
Emrys' lips parted as they grinned from ear to ear.  
"How intriguing." They said. Jareth narrowed his eyes at them.  
"Just what are you up to now, Emrys?"  
Emrys cocked their head and huskily whispered into Jareth's ear,  
"You shouldn't worry about it." Before quickly kissing his cheek and turning away.  
The sound of bare feet on stone receded until it could be heard no more.  
Jareth looked into the crystal in his hand once more, before tossing it into the air, where it floated weightlessly. Like a feather on the wind. 

"LOOK OUT!" Lee shouted as he leapt over a vine the size of a small tree trunk. Gwen grabbed Didymus and jumped out of the way as a large thick vine came crashing down where they stood just a moment before. Gwen dropped Didymus and they went straight back to running for the exit. Things had been looking up just a few moments ago. When Didymus had pointed out the exit of the massive green entanglement. For a brief moment Gwen and Lee were filled with hope, right before the forest shook itself into life and vines started moving on their own. Gwen ducked as a smaller vine swooped for her neck. She spun and with her clock hand spear sliced the vine in half. She spun full circle and kept running. Lee was faster than Gwen, he always had been. With the level of adrenaline rushing through him, he was soared through the vines. Leaping over low trunks like hurdles. As Lee flew through the last meters of the thicket and to the exit, Gwen moved at a slower pace. Tiny wisps of green rope lashed out and whipped around her ankles. She stabbed and sliced with her spear and ripped the remaining threads up from their roots.  
"Gwen, C'mon!" Lee yelled. He stood at the edge of the thicket, waiting for her. Gwen looked behind her.  
"Damn it!" She hissed. Didymus was no longer behind her. "DIDYMUS!" She cried out.  
"GO, MY LADY!" Sir Didymus yelped from somewhere within a slithering sea of green.  
Gwen growled and took off away from the exit and towards Didymus' cries.  
"GODDAMNIT GWEN!" Lee hollered. Gwen ignored him. She found Didymus caught in a tear that was wrapping around him like a python. Gwen savagely ripped the vines away from the fox.  
"My Lady!" Didymus said in awe. Gwen paid no attention and simply grabbed Didymus by the back of his tunic and carried him with her as she sped towards Lee.  
Lee stood on the outside with his arms outstretched towards Gwen. He clenched his jaw as his heart hammered against his chest. The opening was getting smaller.  
"GWEN FOR GOD'S SAKE, HURRY!" He screamed.  
Gwen ran so hard and fast that the blood in her legs felt more like molten lava. Her throat burned and her vision grew blurry with tears. She was still several feet away and the opening was closing fast. She knew that she wouldn't make it in time.  
"LEE!" She yelled. She drew back her arm and, with all her might, flung Didymus' small body towards Lee.  
Didymus shrieked as he was sent flying through the now small exit. The little fox hit Lee squarely in the chest with enough force to knock him off his feet. Gwen's feet slammed against the stone tile floor. The opening was now just big enough for her body to fit through. She was still too far away.  
"GWEN!" Lee screamed.  
With one last push of her legs she dove towards her small window of freedom.


	9. Chapter 9

Emrys took great care not to be noticed as they walked through the Goblin Village. They turned their nose up at the shabby little cottages and markets. Goblins had always been lesser than Cubi such as themself , but Emrys personally found the things to be disgusting. It bewildered Emrys as to why Jareth was so fond of the wretched underlings. Of course goblins were all lazy. All of them sound asleep as Emrys slipped through unnoticed. Their robe billowed behind them, open and revealing. They walked through the open gate of the Labyrinth. Outside the gate, was the empty rusted husk of what looked like it used to be armor. Emrys made a quick inspection before moving on into the labyrinth themself. They padded along on bare feet, inspecting each turn and corner. They knew it was useless of course. The Labyrinth would bend according to Jareth's will. It's walls would change as often as the Goblin King saw fit. Emrys knew that they'd never be able to navigate such a place.  
They sighed and let their robe slip from their shoulders. Bright red tattoos of intricately designed wings shone boldly across the golden tan skin of their back. Emrys picked up their robe from the dusty ground and tied it around their waist.  
"Time for a better view." Emrys said.  
A great set of leathery black wings protruded from the scarlet markings upon their back. 

"Lee, this isn't working!" Gwen yelped. Lee let go of her hands and crossed his arms over his chest. Gwen looked quite silly, with her lower half stuck the twisted nest of vines. Had the situation been a bit less serious, Lee probably would have laughed at the way she looked.  
"Thou mustn't grow weary!" Didymus yapped.  
"Oh shut up Sir Fluffy-Ass, it's because of you she's even stuck here!" Lee snapped.  
"Leave him alone!" Gwen defended. Hurt and insulted, Didymus huffed and leaned against the labyrinth wall.  
"Well these vines are too strong to just rip off, y'know." Lee said.  
Gwen rolled her eyes and fought the urge to do her best Snape impression and drawl out the word 'obviously'.  
"We're just gonna have to find something to pry them off." Lee said with a quick gesture the restraints around Gwen's waist. "Where's the clock hand?"  
Gwen pursed her lips and looked away. Her furrowed brow and guilty expression let Lee know what had happened to their only weapon.  
"Great," Lee said, "Well there goes that idea."  
"We I couldn't exactly hold onto it trying to jump through a hole the size of the attic window!" Gwen insisted in embarrassed agitation.  
Lee pressed his palms against his eyes and groaned.  
"Well Didymus still has his scepter. Maybe we can-" Gwen stopped short as she looked over at the place Didymus had been.  
Lee looked around frantically but he could find no trace of Sir Didymus. The furry knight had slipped off without a trace.  
"No!" Lee growled, "Damn that thing!"  
"Well what do you expect?" Gwen said blandly, "You've been nothing but rude to him."  
Lee glared at Gwen with discontent.  
"Maybe I should leave you here and go look for him." Lee threatened, his voice more aggressive in his sudden vexation than he had meant it. The harshness of his voice caused Gwen to inwardly flinch. She was stung by the guilt of making her friend angry.  
With a meek voice, she apologized. Lee sighed deeply and sat down, leaning against the stone wall.  
"I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you," he said in attempt to reassure her, "It's just frustrating."  
He paused and looked up into the sky which had become a deep violet color, dusted with clouds. He could see the appearance of stars as it grew darker. The sun had only risen but an hour ago, it seemed.  
 _The Sky will as it pleases_ _,_ he recalled Jareth's words.  
"This whole damn place is so frustrating." He looked back at Gwen and said with utmost sincerity, "I'm scared, Gwen." His gaze was cut off as he looked away in shame and he brushed away a sudden onslaught of tears.  
"Something about this place... I don't know, I think something's wrong with me."  
"Is it the stress, or something else?" Gwen asked gently. Lee shook his head.  
"Well it is stress, but that's not just it, I feel sick. Like I'm bleeding out and all my sanity, energy, and all my hope is draining too. It's like... It's like I'm dissolving." He sniffled and rested his head in his hands. His fingers tangled themselves in his own hair. Gwen felt a bitter ache in her chest as she realized she couldn't relate to her friend, and that there was no way she could help him. She had never quite felt what he was describing.  
"And now you're stuck here, and I can't do anything to help you. Shit! I just feel so useless!" Lee sobbed, "and the only thing that was even a sliver of hope to get out of the screwed up place just ran off to god knows where."  
Gwen bit her lip as she thought of Didymus. She couldn't believe that the noble and chivalrous little knight that she had gotten to know would have just left them there. 

Didymus scrambled through a small hole in the wall. Small goblin holes were scattered everywhere throughout the Labyrinth and throughout many years he had learned to mark his scent to avoid getting lost as he navigated through the goblin passages.  
Didymus exited on the other side of the wall and then stood perfectly still. He listened with his sharp canine ears for the music that had drawn him out this far to the eastern part of the Labyrinth. The long white fur of his ears wafted in a soft breeze. His nose twitched expectantly. There was silence for several long moments.  
"Ha!" He barked as he caught the sounds of drums not too far away. With barely any caution, Sir Didymus raced off further into the Labyrinth and further into the darkness. 

A/n  
Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than some others. It'll pick up very soon, I promise.


	10. Chapter 10

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72dadabc195fcf6d5da9d606e477e2fc"Around a blazing bonfire, a merry band of fiery red creatures danced and sang in foolish glee. A company of six or so thin-limbed humanoid creatures with beaks, feathery fluff in odd places, and long thick tails. Their red and orange skin blended with the fire and the way they danced and leapt about made them look to be apart of the blaze they surrounded. They cackled as one of the creatures removed its own head and tossed it in the air. Headless and blind, the creature's body stumbled around with open arms searching for its head. The others grabbed the seemingly severed head and bounced it around to each other, howling with laughter each time the now headless member of their party reached for its head. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Didymus kept his ears and tail down as he observed the rambunctious gang of 'Fireys'. He understood that fireys knew not the difference between themselves and other species. They would try to play the games of their kind with anyone who passed. Though they never could understand why other species didn't want to take off their own heads as the fireys would. Didymus didn't need to give these heathens any reason to take off his head and try to toss it back to him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Didymus growled lowly to himself. The heat of the blaze was enough to make Didymus uncomfortable alone, but firey bodies, imbued with their natural fire magic, acted as amplifier of the relentless heat. The small knight could do nothing but clench his jaws tightly shut in an attempt to keep his tongue from lolling in a pant. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /So he watched uncomfortably from afar as fireys tore each other apart for entertainment. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Soon a fireys head went sailing past Didymus. The head still howled with laughter. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Didymus watched the body stumble around towards his direction to retrieve the lost cranium. Didymus' eyes widened in horror as the lanky beast nearly stepped on his small body. In a flash Didymus scurried into the nearest patch of undergrowth. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Damned heathens." He said to himself. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /His uncovered eye stung as he realized that the shrubbery he had dove into was directly in the path of smoke from the bonfire. Blinking back reflexive tears and holding back a choking cough, Didymus watched and waited for an opportunity. Then, through the smoke, he saw it. An arm abandoned by the fireys for now. Didymus' lips parted in a sharp toothed canine grin. Soon, he'd have the detached hand of a firey. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d379bb8e29d64611b09f5f95315ed020""Where are they!?" Jareth bellowed, his voice being heard all throughout his castle. Goblins scurried and drew back in fear of the king's wrath. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jareth picked up a scrawny little goblin by the front of it's shirt. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Where did that foul devil go!?" He shouted into the goblin's face. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Honestly, Jareth, it's no big deal." Said the petite fae that stood behind him. Jareth dropped the goblin and turned around to glare at the man. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"If you came here looking for Emrys, then that rotten cur is either in this city or in my Labyrinth!" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Or somewhere else entirely. You're being ridiculous." Said the man. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You know Emrys wouldn't go anywhere that didn't have a place for them to gain some sort of profit. Where else would they have gone, Mitah?" Jareth asked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mitah sighed and glared up at Jareth. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mitah was a rather short and thin man. He stood with a calm and confident demeanor. His face was heart shaped and boyishly handsome even as he wore an expression of lazy annoyance. As though all other creatures were below him. His royally made clothes, disdainful gaze, and authoritative posture let everyone know how much power Mitah possessed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jareth glared back down at him challengingly. Jareth was surprised that with the size of Mitah's ego that the man could possibly stand so straight. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well you've checked everywhere in his filthy little city. I don't think the pathetic ilk, that you surround yourself with, have any idea where Emrys is." Mitah sighed, with a roll of his bottle green eyes. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You're certain that they are not with either court?" Jareth style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The seelie court would have a fit if Emrys arrived anywhere near the grounds. We'd know by know if they were there." Mitah inspected his own long dark brown braid lazily. He enjoyed each second that Jareth grew more irritated by his silence. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"And?" Jareth seethed through clenched teeth. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mitah sneered and finally continued. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"And I've scoured every meter of the Night court looking for them. They're not there." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Pardon?" Mitah asked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why have you been so intent on finding them?" Jareth clarified, "In addition, why were you visiting the dark ones?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mitah furrowed his brow just remembering the trouble Emrys had caused. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Father and I traveled all that way to have a meeting with their court, but the night court is so damn anal that they won't even begin a meeting until em style="box-sizing: border-box;"all/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emparty members are present. Guess which little whore didn't show up." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mitah and Jareth walked together throughout the castle to ease their tension as they spoke. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What was the cause of such a meeting?" Jareth asked. Mitah made a lazy gesture of dismissal about the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Some tripe. Trading and transactions and such." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'll search out Emrys. They must be somewhere in the labyrinth." Jareth sighed deeply, "The damned cubi just couldn't wait to ruin my game." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mitah raised an eyebrow at his companion. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What game?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Two humans wished to go on an adventure. I'd say solving the labyrinth is about as adventurous as it gets." Jareth said. Mitah scoffed at the taller man. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You just want to see what the labyrinth will do for them."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, " said Jareth, "that too." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mitah's demeanor turned serious as he neared the door from whence he had entered. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Can I trust you to find Emrys?" Mitah asked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You can trust me with anything." Jareth replied. Mitah smirked at him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well I quite doubt that." He opened the door. Inside there was only blackness. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'll find them." Jareth promised. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You'd better. Father is quite impatient, you know." Mitah said back. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I always remember you being the impatient one." Jareth said with a sly smirk. Mitah smiled, but it did not reach his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Just get it done, brother." He said, and stepped through the door, into the blackness. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jareth sighed and closed the door. A moment later he opened it again and walked into his personal chambers. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b78a25b2281b17fd67fc2ca6d110820""What's that thing doin' wif my hand!?" A firey yelled as Didymus almost made it away into the undergrowth. The nearest creature swept Didymus into it's arms. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He wanna play?" Another firey asked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Let's take off his head!" Yelled another. Didymus growled and yapped. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You will do no such thing, sir!" He yapped as he squirmed easily out of the Fireys long fingers. Didymus landed easily on his feet. The firey reached for him again. Didymus ran between the firey's legs and with all his might rammed into the firey's knee. The creature's leg popped easily out of it's socket and the unsteady firey tumbled backwards into two of it's companions. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey! That's not how you play!" Yelled a firey on the other side of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Where's tha referee?" Cried another. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Didymus turned tail and ran as quickly as his little legs would carry him away from the fiery fiends and towards his newfound friends, with the hand of a firey in his grasp/p 


	11. Chapter 11

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f79227533488fff310f969bf33644c3"The sun hung high in the center of a cloudless sky, beating down on the Earth relentlessly. Anything caught in the sun's light was bathed in sweltering heat. The air was thick and heavy with moisture, making it difficult to breathe. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc8bc12e9e868c7204cd68bb83ec4fad"Gwen felt out of balance as her upper body was assaulted by the hot sun, while from the waist down she was kept cool in the shade of the vines that trapped her in place. A few feet away Lee inspecting the wall of thick green trunks. Sweat shone on his face, glimmering in the harsh light. His hair was damp and had begun to curl and cling to his temples in the warm moisture of his perspiration. Every few moments Lee would sway unsteadily as his eyes would seem to glaze over. Only for him to jerk back into alertness and quickly catch his balance once more. The heat was doing a great deal of damage on Lee's already deteriorating health. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89ed093c96d6e3fff36354fe8e14470e"Lee was sick. So obviously so that Gwen would see it even if she were blind. There was no common illness or injury that afflicted him. It was the labyrinth. The endlessness of the stress that such towering walls and dizzying turns had caused was wearing down on Lee's mind. Whatever curses that plagued the land covered by such a gargantuan maze were destroying his vitality and turning his stomach to rot. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06556f57acc76d11b4cb7c0f6ad50533"Gwen's heart swelled with both guilt and worry. Despair rising in her throat for the loss that she had not yet even known. Lee would crumble under the pressure of such a place, in body and especially in mind. If they had no help then they had no hope. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17c07621b0f81eacc1be01b9cb74ea18""What time is it?" Lee asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07db93c035b6eb09e60f25d2798446c2""You have the watch." Gwen reminded him. Lee took the pocket watch from his pocket and held it out to her. The silver reflected the sunlight and blinded them both for just a second. Gwen blinked and opened the watch. Gwen frowned at it. It was 5:15 A.M. Gwen glanced up to the sun that still stayed in the center of the sky, hesitant to leave from it's height. She recalled once again the words of the strange person that had trapped them there. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The sky will do as it pleases whenever it pleases. /emShe wished that the sky would choose a different time of day to replicateem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emShe wondered if time moved the same in the labyrinth as it did at home. If it did, she thought of what might happen if her parents returned early to find that their daughter and Lee were both missing. Gwen grimaced as she remembered that her uncle was supposed to check on them sometime that day or the next. In a few hours he would walk into an empty house with two kids having vanished without a trace. Would the police get involved? How would they explain what had happened when they returned. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"If /emthey returned. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd6c8ceac07878b19c18d1432bf08f94""It's five fifteen... In the morning." Gwen said without even the smallest hint of emotion in her voice. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5bd0cf273f52a7515c538f30d03d44e""Fantastic." Lee said, glaring up at the sky. He turned and examined some lichens on the wall beside him. The lichen sprouted several boggling eyes that stared back at him curiously. When Lee turned his head the lichen eyes mirrored him with the same movement. Lee blinked, a dozen tiny eyes blinked as well. He smiled a bit then winked at the wall-dwelling creature. The eyes all went wide and looked at each other in confusion. They all turned back to Lee and the left half of them blinked, creating a gesture of what would have appeared to have been winking. Lee turned back to Gwen and pointed out the strange creature to her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dca2c258b4e8e2cdb8440d7c01f1e393""It's kinda cute." Gwen said with a faint smile. Lee looked again at the many eyed lichen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="665cd78a3c8b48be95365d60838d6768""Yeah, I really like 'em." Lee said. The eyes of the lichen wiggled around excitedly at such a wonderful compliment. Lee and Gwen giggled and observed the little eyes in adoration. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b44097201a48faa1c85efd80d681c4fc""Wanna be friends?" Lee asked the wiggling eyes. The lichen only got more excited and squirmed around furiously. The eyes moved in a nodding motion. Lee grinned. Then frowned. Then grinned again. "Do you have any idea how to get through the labyrinth?" he asked. The lichen eyes looked around at each other then nodded again. "Which way should we go next?" The little eyes began to turn. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55abbc2e421b667c970856aae7c49782""FEAR NOT!" yapped an approaching little fox. The lichen eyes shrunk back into their crack in the wall in fear. " I HAVE RETURNED TO THEE!" Didymus yapped. Lee whirled around in fury, nearly giving himself whiplash. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c0f79ad7891e71adc595ea83165d7c4""YOU DUMB ASS!" Lee screamed. His voice shrill and biting, thick with his now heavy Indian accent. "YOU SCARED THEM AWAY! YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a1f60e7aa1e5f4bcafe35fb8bb7bc1b"Didymus stood there in shock, stuck by the harshness of Lee's words. Didymus found himself wondering why he had gone to such lengths to help this boy. A heaviness built in Didymus' tiny chest. Lee continued screaming terrible things in thoughtless rage. Didymus gulped audibly and stood there, feeling much smaller than he actually was. Why? Why after all that he had done to help was he now being verbally assaulted so suddenly and so brutally? He shook as he was hit by another barrage of hateful words. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7358a3070860d5edb20aee45aa87a95c""LEE! STOP IT!" Gwen screamed. Didymus turned away from Lee and returned to himself. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="831c856c7ca206e863424aa112e99814""My lady!" he yapped, not sounding quite as chipper as he usually was. Lee had stopped yelling and stood there fuming and grinding his teeth. He looked back at the crack in the wall. One tiny eye tentatively protruded from the crack in the wall and looked at him with concern. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4feeed01b9ca9772ab64b0a7dac8598d""My lady, I have found a way to free thee." Didymus said as he trotted over to stand in front of Gwen. She smiled at him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b3e079d729ce6dbf808822221e1b74c""Oh thank you, Didymus." Gwen said sincerely. Lee glared at her briefly before focusing back on his lichen friend. Didymus gave Gwen a toothy grin and retrieved the hand of the firey from the small pouch on his belt. At the sight of the severed hand, Gwen gasped and drew back a far as she could. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4083cc7294cfcaa44d339abf15647814""W-what is that?!" Gwen said in a voice barely above a whisper. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fe8a1bea55af952caa3601a80f6562c""A firey paw, M'lady." He said proudly. Gwen stared in horror at it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12f3b5a17b6164b48e9640a3ff184d38""That's... That's an actual hand? You took something's hand?" she asked. Didymus cocked his head in confusion of her discomfort. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0937ea22ac5360e508eade8a09ac1da""Of course, how else wouldst thou be free?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d15f0706eb4affab3040c77c2bf48eb""And just how is some severed hand going to get her out of that?" Lee sneered. Didymus glared at him and his black lips curled back in a snarl. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d7d16ae21a7a8406f7ff18830dabea6""What quarrel have thee? Doth thou wish to duel me again, boy?" Didymus snapped. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d2216a9dc242c7c481d2629f7d10fa6""Shut up and answer the question." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="235216df302833f41406f71d6d853302"" One cannot do both." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b5ea0634e7d4ee99ea398ae216d835d""What the hell is the hand for, Fluffy?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="503284c4e59ba38a74f4d561b3bf9157"Didymus huffed and turned back to Gwen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1228c0beabadeb0bb0af02b5b9f844e""Fireys are fire spirits,-" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85a3ecc30d195c24678aa0354efcc037"" Oh no, really?" Lee scoffed sarcastically. Didymus' eye twitched in Lee's direction. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd4df962961b264ad72186be53dcfb41""The hand may serve to ignite the vines that confine thee." he continued, ignoring the boy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea99f69de9a24db6405f81db1028630a""So we're gonna set the vines on fire." Gwen said slowly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94fd06e1ccafec20ba204db2fb364a52""That sounds safe." Lee laughed bitterly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3054bc8ada475130fa0e351d99dbe45""With a severed hand." Gwen continued. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0c7274af96cdf8d15a9a4bc8eb9f660""Yes." Didymus said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84779cd8fffc0750de1c07f4b78d2d64""Where exactly did you get that? and um... How did you get it?" Gwen asked hesitantly. Didymus grinned and told the tale of his heroic retrieval of the firey hand. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="668af5ec566f14e812131615cf6ae597""The hand shall combust and the vines that hold thee will wither surely." Didymus said, "Such creatures shall not miss it. For when it burns, a new hand will grow upon it's wrist. Gwen smiled unsurely, not sure if she was relieved or creeped out at the knowledge of how firey hands worked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9356d99b9deb88587c3da38874c6fbf""Well... " she hesitated. "Let's give it a shot." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7dda0fa25ee42de4d0057c1b2d500fa"Didymus wedged the firey hand as far as he could between the labyrinth wall and the forest of vines. He positioned it as far from Gwen as he could get. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42abcaab8cf0fc82c8a7412045b5fc44""When it goes, I'm gonna grab the clock hand and then we all run together." Gwen said. She wiggled her toes and kicked her legs a bit to get some feeling back into them before they ran. They had no idea how the vines would react or how much time they would have, but Gwen had made it quite clear; No one was getting left behind. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="911d767bd8c84efb71094b9848fbce1a""Art thou ready, my lady?" Didymus yapped. Gwen looked to Lee. He nodded to her. Gwen turned to Didymus and nodded in his direction. Anxiety, anticipation, and determination filled each one of them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe017d737e418f218a3b91f2c68bba01"Didymus took a deep breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ec6f455aade668527d62a4b81de3455""NOW!" Didymus shouted and snapped off the index finger of the firey hand which promptly burst into flames in a rather substantial blast which knocked Didymus backwards a few feet. The vines burned like a fuse untangling in several different directions. The vines around Gwen's waist loosened and she slipped out easily. She turned and reached back into the wriggling ropes and snatched the clock hand swiftly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4763df2ae6a167b5878361e722b123e"They stood back and watched, both relieved and slightly disappointed at the slow pace of the burning vines. Slithering and squirming like headless snakes. The group of three stood back a few meters from the steadily growing fire as Gwen was allowed some time to try and get some feeling back into her legs. The fire surely did not do anything to ease the discomfort of such sweltering heat. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67ae597a94a73e6d06e2417034401fd4""Well," said Lee, "That was anti-climactic." He was answered immediately by some enormous blood-curdling shriek. Like the sound of a several wounded animals screaming at once, coming from within the vines. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eecb0bb790f40edacdec6baf9b21d08d""You gotta be kidding." Gwen said in exasperation. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3edce7868a1cba1b3933ac706649d732"The vines erupted with life, screaming and thrashing wildly. And this time they were on fire. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b789b263f73b9a7c26b20103bba9cc8""Run. Run now." Lee warned. He grabbed Gwen by the wrist and pulled her away as the vines slithered towards them at a terrifying pace. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95db06e908d99f397a73168c4a268836""C'mon, Didymus!" Gwen called behind her. Didymus sped past his companions and showed no signs of slowing down. The vines were everywhere except in front of them and that was the only way they had any intention of going. Gwen shouted as she was struck at the ankle with a thick fiery whip. The searing pain only made her run faster. Another vine whipped at them, charring Lee's shirt. A log sized trunk fell in front of them. They leaped over it in an instant. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="528862b9e6ff8425639da7291907523e""THIS WAY!" Didymus yelled, waving them over to a loose tile. Lee crashed down and threw the tile aside with adrenaline filled muscles. The tile went flying and broke against a wall. Didymus jumped down the pitch black hole. It seemed to lead into a narrow tunnel, leading only to blackness. Lee clambered down after Didymus. Gwen followed swiftly, but hesitated. The dark nothingness below her stopped her. Filled with dread, her body shook. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78e165023d07e5e6166ff9390a057127"Lee reappeared into the light where Gwen could see him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52206e4ad3dcfaf2253980d529d7b25a""Gwen! Hurry the hell up!" He shouted. Behind her blazing ropes crashed to the ground with great thuds and remaining whipped the air wildly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ae913d202a1915548b0d655d7c5a8e7"Lee took Gwen's hand and tugged her further down into the hole. She gained her wits back in all too sudden realization. A vine lashed out as she dove down. Gwen screamed. The sound echoed into the tunnel as Lee pulled her along after Didymus. Gwen swatted at her shoulder, certain that she must have been on fire. The pain in her shoulder boiled down past just her skin. The smell of burning skin and a sizzling sound of boiling blood filled the tunnel. They didn't dare stop. The light of the fire and the sky faded and they stumbled blindly through the darkness. Following only the sound of Didymus' directions that he shouted over his shoulder. Gwen couldn't tell what was more powerful; The pain or the fear?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b9d857e00066da25df6f924992546cf" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aba90e3a4c7ecd6343b4803b4bf6c2a7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a9e00b096dd7df77004010806f934ae" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9546dea3f1643d9779401a2f45047f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15ef6d0a73a93c5f9a351b6cc37b1145"Smoke rose over the walls of the labyrinth. Emrys smiled as they balanced gracefully on the edge of a wall. Their golden silk robe billowing behind them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f563bf1d47d402343d039d34660a121""Oh dear," Emrys said, "The poor children aren't very good at hiding are they?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4a6df1cd1e16821ae7c037b9f6797b2" /p 


	12. Chapter 12

p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="631d3e4cb51aaa2bf70daa8b7cdbc75c"Jareth sat on his ragged throne. His back bent, both feet planted firmly on the floor, one hand balled into a tight fist that gripped onto the fabric on the knee of his trousers, and in the other hand Jareth held a crystal sphere. He gazed into it with a pointed expression. His jaw clenched, nostrils flared, and eyes burning with the rage that was bubbling up within him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca5eb810a56af553496d7e4fa91d7123"Several dozen goblins had gathered around to watch, wisely keeping their distance. All were silent. Within the throne room the only sound was of goblins shuffling uneasily on their scaly feet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbc71e2ffd5616e794d02ec256e1a8de""Where are they?" Jareth growled quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5313968c7d1cf53e09046aa6b4f3a9c9""What?" said a stupid goblin. All others turned to glare at the imbecile in their presence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5720a41aa7f5c834332c47f57f85ac8""Either be silent or go make yourself useful!" Jareth hissed. His gaze did not leave the crystal. Through it he watched his two adventurers feeling their way through darkness as they were led on by some annoying little scrap of fur. The group appearing to be coming to the end of the tunnel. Jareth turned the crystal in his hand and the image shifted. Emrys stood perched atop a labyrinth wall. They were still for a moment, but quickly their body tensed and they looked around. They held their hand out and made a grabbing gesture towards the sun. The image went dark. Distorted by some smoky black shroud./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a8b21ca01627bb92a0c44d255a0e376""Damn." Jareth sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34bd4bb9b53769a2977e747d6f7d209a""What did he say?" asked the stupid goblin. Jareth lept up and kicked the goblin halfway across the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48556d478ade9d9b68c1bffbbbc104df""BE SILENT!" he shouted. Goblins backed away from him. "Get Out! All of you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b212004fbf9834370caee4c022da8fb1"The goblins scurried away shrieking and crying as they went./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0d70eda962658617a918db1fd58e6a4"As the last, a particularly round goblin waddled out of the room Jareth sighed. He cursed Emrys and their damned unseelie magic. He cursed the whole of the unseelie court. He could not begin to grasp why his father had agreed to meet with them. Surely they would plan to betray him. Jareth grit his teeth. It wasn't as though he would necessarily be bothered if someone decided to assassinate his father. Jareth just didn't like the idea of Seelie and Unseelie joining together for any reason at all. The separation of the courts was natural, ideal, a perfect balance. They were as night and day, darkness and light, the moon and the sun. For them to be meeting, doing business, or associating with each other in any way... The idea put a sick feeling in Jareth's stomach. There was something painstakingly odd about the whole ordeal. The Seelie and Unseelie courts should just stay out of each other's way in his opinion. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Why had the blasted unseelie court had decided to cause such trouble now of all times? Jareth turned and glared out the window. Why had Emrys chosen today to have bothered him? He turned back to gaze into the crystal, turning his attention back to his little adventurers. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d10a044032f58ca785554b482444907a"Gwen couldn't tell how long they had been stumbling through the dark. Her hand that was clutched securely in Lee's was her only comfort. It was humid and cold. With each step, mud squished between Gwen's toes. The air smelled of mildew and rot. Their conditions were bleak but Gwen could think of nothing except the darkness. She remembered the dark emptiness she had almost fallen into when she had stepped on the wrong tile. That darkness was different from this. That darkness was gripping and cold. It was vast and great. It terrified Gwen like nothing had ever scared her before. The blinding darkness that surrounded them now was meek in comparison but it served as a reminder of the nightmare that had almost taken Gwen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Fear not." Didymus said. Lee and Gwen both jumped at the suddenness of his outburst. "We grow near the exit! Thou shalt be granted light again soon." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gwen took in a deep breath as a small amount of hope took hold of her heart. She wanted out. She wanted out now. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ah yes. Here it is." Didymus said. Gwen nearly shoved her friends out of the way as a bright ray of light burst through the crack in the ceiling as Didymus and Lee pushed up a loose tile. Lee let go of Gwen's hand in order to push the tile completely out of place. The square of bright light hit Gwen like a wave of euphoria. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ladies first." Lee said. Gwen could have kissed him for letting her go first. She scrambled up and out into the light and freedom. She sat down on the tiled ground. She stared up at the sky. She thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Lee grunted as he pulled himself out of the tunnel. He sighed and laid down. Didymus popped up out of the hole and gave them both a sharp toothed grin. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"There. That's better." He said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shut up." Lee said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gwen sat silent for a few moment. Then she started to laugh. She chortled and howled. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she had actually thought that Lee would be the one to deteriorate mentally. Lee was clear headed. Gwen was losing it. She sobbed in a hysterical mix of laughter and crying. Lee watched his friend and felt tears come to his eyes. Seeing her go through this was torture. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Come now, M'lady." Didymus said as he pranced over to console her. "It shall be alright." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How are we supposed to get through this?" Gwen laughed, "This is a nightmare." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She leaned back on her arms and threw her head back and said between giggles,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We were almost killed by a living goddamn forest fire." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Aye, m'lady," Didymus said softly, "and thou showeth the signs of it." He pointed at her shoulder. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She was badly burned. Her shoulder stung deep into the very muscle. Her ankle had gone slightly numb. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She reached up with her hand and gingerly poked the red wound. She hissed and pulled back. It hurt like hell. But she blinked a few times as she began to regain her sense. She wiped her eyes and coughed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sorry." She whispered. She looked at Lee. They had a silent conversation. Lee expressed his worry and Gwen tried to let him know that she was okay. She smiled at her friend. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You look like trash." She told him Lee snorted, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I wish you had a mirror." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lee's shirt was in black tatters. What used to be a white tank top was now a useless sooty scrap. Lee pulled it off of his chest, which was significantly less grimy than his face and arms. Didymus stared somewhat rudely at the twin scars on either side on Lee's chest. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Where didst thou gain such battle scars?" Didymus asked. Lee raised an eyebrow. Gwen giggled softly. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Um surgery." Lee answered. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We should try to keep moving." Gwen said. She needed something to keep her mind from wandering or else she would go mad again. She stood and offered her hand to Lee. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Should thou not rest a few moments?" Didymus asked. Gwen's silver pocket watch suddenly felt heavy. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't think we have the time."/p 


	13. Chapter 13

Didymus frowned and huffed as he found yet another dead end. Gwen and Lee groaned in unison at the sight of another wall that blocked their path. Lee glanced at Gwen discretely. The burn on her shoulder was ugly, red, and blistering. The burn on her ankle was only looked slightly better. Her shoulder looked as if it was bleeding. Lee noticed that Gwen winced every time her hair accidentally touched it. The fabric of her shirt was damaged, what was left hung off her burned shoulder. The once pale blue cotton was now a dingy blue grey, dark stains from the muddy tunnel covered the sleeves. Her khaki shorts were four shades darker than they had been when the quest first began. Her face, legs, and forearms had been smeared with mud and grit.

Lee figured he probably looked worse. He felt terrible. A splitting headache grew more severe with each time Didymus spoke. His stomach was empty, but he knew that if he found something to eat there was no way he could have kept it down. His limbs felt weak and fatigue pressed on him relentlessly. He felt frail and pathetic.

 _Surely this quest must nearly be over,_ He thought.

"Here's something!" Didymus yapped. Lee felt a sharp pain behind his left eye as Didymus spoke. "Look!" the little knight barked. Lee followed Didymus and Gwen, dragging his feet. He peered into an empty courtyard. He observed it warily. The last empty courtyard they had entered had not been too kind to them.

This one was completely barren. The floor tiles were blank and a somewhat reddish brown color. The walls on all sides were completely free of any moss or fungus unlike the rest of the labyrinth. On the opposite end of it there was an arched doorway guarded by a marble statue of a sphinx. The statue was snow white and looked to have been expertly made. It's feminine face resembled the glorious Greek statues of Aphrodite and Hera. A long crack was stretched diagonally across its face. Upon its head, wavy hair had been sculpted. The pretty face was attached to the muscular neck of a lion. The lion body was seated with poised posture. Great folded wings protruded out of its back.

It looked like any ordinary sphinx statue to be found in a museum. All except the eyes. Its eyed were round cut black gems that stood out strongly against the white marble face. Both gems seemed perfectly symmetrical and were around the size of a larger man's fist. The black gems gleamed menacingly in the dwindling sunlight.

Neither Gwen nor Sir Didymus to notice or care about the statue's exquisite beauty. Both of them walked across the courtyard. Gwen looked at the doorway and tried to find a place where they could all squeeze past the statue. Didymus tapped on the sphinx's chest with his staff.

Lee stood in the center of the courtyard and continued to observe the sphinx.

"Do you wish to pass?"

Gwen and Didymus jumped away from the statue and stood on either side of Lee. The strange voice had come from the sphinx. That much was obvious to them.

"Best my game of riddles and you may go forward." said the sphinx. The statue's mouth never did open. The voice was soft and calm yet raspy and malicious.  
Gwen and Lee looked at each other.  
"Um I think we'll just find another way, thanks." Gwen said. They turned around to the direction from which they came. Gwen yelped as she saw the exit had closed up. The solid wall had moved and left them caged.  
"I'm not even surprised anymore." She muttered bitterly.  
They turned back to the statue.  
"Fine, whatever." Lee said.  
"We accept!" Didymus stated proudly.  
The statue's gem eyes seemed to gleam a bit more. The voice came from within the statue, slowly for dramatic effect,  
"What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the after-"

"Man." Gwen and Lee said in unison. The statue never moved but Lee could have sworn that it's peaceful face suddenly had looked rather annoyed.  
"Do you have a riddle for me?" The sphinx asked.  
Lee looked to Gwen. He could come up with only a few riddles off the top of his head but none were very good.  
Gwen smirked. For a moment Lee thought the sphinx looked intimidated.  
Gwen cleared her throat and spoke gracefully and calm, but projected her voice as though reciting a soliloquy on center stage.  
"A box without a lock, hinges, or lid. Yet inside a golden treasure is hid." She recited. Lee bit his lip and hoped that the sphinx had never had any access to J.R.R Tolkien's _The Hobbit_.  
"Hmm." The sphinx murmured. "Excellent puzzle, but I've found the answer."  
"Alright, what is it then?" Lee asked.  
"Eggs." Said the voice of the sphinx.  
Gwen pursed her lips and frowned.  
"Okay. So what's the next riddle?" She asked. The black eyes of the statue glittered.  
"It has no voice, it has no mouth, yet soundlessly it cries. It strikes down trees and spits tons of ice, yet living it is not."  
Gwen bit the inside of her cheek. Lee's mind went to work. _No voice. No mouth. Soundlessly cries. Strikes down trees. Spits ice._ What the hell _._  
He shook his head and tried to break it down. Spitting ice either sounded natural or supernatural, and in a place like this Lee wouldn't doubt either of them.  
Weather? Too broad of an answer. Strikes down trees. Lightning? But lightning has nothing to with ice. The only connection between them was they both came from-  
"A thunderhead!" Didymus cried out.  
"Fantastic!" The sphinx said. Lee almost glared at Didymus but realized that if the little knight had not called out the answer Lee's own answer might not have been specific enough to be given the Sphinx's approval.  
Didymus and Lee both looked to Gwen for the next riddle.  
"Your turn." The sphinx reminded softly.  
Gwen thought quickly and came up with another riddle, taking another from one of her favorite books.  
"Alive without breath, As cold as death; Never thirsty, ever drinking, All in mail never clinking."  
"A fish." The statue said after a moment of thinking. Gwen began to sweat nervously. Soon she would run out of riddles. She tried to think of the hardest ones she had ever heard and ready them in order to stump the sphinx.  
" Always found in the past, created in the present, never tainted by the future." The sphinx said. To Gwen and Lee both, the answer was obvious.  
"Memory." Gwen said at the exact same time Lee shouted out, "History!"

They looked at each other in horror. One surely had to be wrong. The legends they had heard of the sphinx never had seemed very fun after someone answered a riddle wrong.  
The sphinx was quiet for a moment.  
"Correct! Both of you!" The sphinx said delightfully. Didymus let out a sigh of relief.

Lee waited for Gwen to come up with another riddle but saw her struggling. She was chewing thumbnail and tapping her foot. She looked to her friend in need. Lee stepped forward.

"One day I was going to St. Ives, when I met a man with seven wives. Each wife had seven sacks, each sack had seven cats, each cat had seven kits. Kits, cats, sacks, and wives. How many were going to St. Ives?" Lee recited the trick riddle lyrically. He held his breath as the sphinx fell silent. Gwen looked at it with anticipation.

"two thousand, three hundred, and fifty three." The sphinx stated confidently. Gwen smirked devilishly as Lee wore a goofy grin.

"Oh really? You think so?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. The sum of wives, sacks, cats, and kits would be _two thousand four hundred and one_. Plus the husband, And finally subtracting the _forty nine_ sacks as they are not living beings." The sphinx explained, " _Two thousand. Three hundred. And Fifty Three._ "

Lee laughed out loud.

"All those were going to St. Ives?" Gwen asked, hinting at the sphinx's mistake with a chuckle.

"Yes. 'One day I was going to St. Ives...' " The statue went completely silent. Didymus looked at his companions with pride.

"So... Can we pass now?" Lee asked.

The air was still and Lee began to feel uneasy. Suddenly a loud ' **CRACK** ' echoed throughout the courtyard as the long forking crack on the statue's face broke open and widened. Dust and marble pebbles fell from the sphinx's face. The pretty feminine face carved in the white stone suddenly snapped in half. Both sides of the face slowly moved in opposite directions. They opened like a serpent's jaw. Inside the face they could see a dark red flesh and muscle. Rimmed by rows of long needle like teeth. The creature was organic. It had taken the statue as its shell.

Lee felt his stomach jerk violently as he realized that he and Gwen had been speaking to an exoskeleton.

"Let's Have one more try." said the voice coming from within the monster's throat. Its tone was disturbingly cheerful and dripping with thinly veiled malice. "Won't you give it a go?"

The group said nothing, frozen in shock and fear.

"This old one runs forever, but never moves at all. He has not lungs nor throat, but still a mighty roaring call." The creature said. Its voice sounding less pleasant by the second. Rasping as if it had smoker's lung. Scraping against their ears like nails on a chalkboard.

Lee shook his head and tried to piece the riddle together. _Roaring call._ A lion was his first instinct. _No throat._ Something inorganic. _Never moving._ A scene or a place? _Runs forever_.

He thought of a river, but rivers moved in a way. Maybe he was thinking too deeply into it, or maybe he was not thinking nearly as far into it as he should have been. He felt dizzy again. He looked over again to Gwen to see if maybe she could save them. Gwen stood perfectly still, staring wide eyed at the monstrosity before them. Frightful tears welled in her round eyes.

Lee turned back to staring forward. Gwen would not be much help anymore. Didymus bared his teeth and raised his staff, ready to fight. The little knight clearly wasn't thinking about the riddle.

 _Runs forever. Never moving._ Lee ran his fingers through his hair and tugged on the dark curls in frustration. What runs and doesn't move? What has no throat yet a mighty roaring call? Lee yelled incoherently. Tears stung the backs of his eyes. _Roaring. Never moving. No throat. Runs forever._ Lee nearly screamed.

"A WATERFALL!" Lee shouted.

The courtyard echoed with his voice and then fell silent.

The joints of the statue cracked and split as the creature stood to full height. It stood at a great height, towering over the group. Gwen's body shook. She nearly dropped her spear. Lee rushed to his friend and pushed her behind his own body.

"Well Done." The creature said. All the pleasantness was gone from its now screeching voice.

"Gwen, you have to stick with me." Lee said to his friend. Gwen shook herself and looked at Lee. "You stick with me, Gwen. Don't think about it. Just stay with me."

Gwen pushed down the fear that had been rising within her.

"I'm with you." She said. The threat of their imminent demise suddenly struck them both. Gwen steeled herself as best she could.

"I love you, Lee." She said.

The earsplitting sound of a thousand tortured screams erupted from the creature's throat.


	14. Chapter 14

The Sphinx's wings spread wide, casting a shadow over the stained red courtyard. Gwen's stomach flipped. She was pulled by her wrist to the side. The creature's massive stone paw slammed down in the spot Gwen had been standing a moment before.

"Make for the exit, M'lady!" Didymus hollered. The little fox was dashing back and forth under the monster's legs, trying to distract it the best he could.

"Didymus!" Gwen yelled. Lee continued leading Gwen as they sprinted to avoid the sphinx's thunderous footfalls. That damn fox was going to get himself killed. She tried to run to save him but Lee held her hand and jerked her back to running with him. Lee saw an opening as The Sphinx turned its ugly face at Didymus. Lee gripped Gwen's hand and dashed for the opening that the statue had been guarding. They flew through the exit. Lee turned on his toes and took a random path through the labyrinth.

"Didymus!" Gwen called behind her. Lee didn't stop for even a second as they continued to run, taking random turns throughout the labyrinth. Lee skidded to a halt. Gwen bumped into his back. They stood in front of a dead end. They both spun around. Didymus came scurrying into view as her rounded a corner.

"FLEE NOW!" Didymus yelled. The labyrinth shook as the heavy steps of the creature's massive stone feet sent thundering tremors through the ground. Didymus scrambled over and stood in front of his companions protectively.  
Lee rolled his eyes and grabbed Didymus by the scruff of his neck. Lee took off sprinting in between the Sphinx's legs, dragging Gwen along behind him. The monster's head ducked down to get them. Gwen narrowly evaded a long slimy tongue that whipped out of the monster's mouth. They ran back through the labyrinth in corridors they had already seen. All the while Didymus was yapping and yowling in protest of being carried.  
Lee ran around randomly. Maybe he could confuse the sphinx, lose it in the twisting maze. They passed the red courtyard.  
"PUT ME DOWN! I WILL DEFEAT THE BEAST SINGLEHANDEDLY!" Didymus howled. Lee took a random turn to the right; into a chamber that was directly adjacent to the Sphinx's bloody courtyard. When Lee realised that there was no other way out he turned on his heel back to the way that had come in.  
Gwen yelped as she ripped her arm out of Lee's grip.  
"Stop!" She demanded.  
"That thing is still after us." Lee growled through his clenched teeth.  
Lee gasped and dropped Didymus as a sharp pain filled his wrist. Little needle like fang marks showed pink against Lee's soft brown flesh.  
"The hell?!"  
"We shan't not go back into the corridor." Didymus said.  
"We need to catch our breath." Gwen pleaded. Lee softened slightly as he acknowledged that his throat was aching and his lungs burned with each heaving gasp.  
They all stood still for a moment. The only sound was of their own heavy breathing, which echoed softly against the stone walls.  
"I may haveth a plan." Didymus said after a few moments.  
"Okay, I'm open for suggestions." Lee said in defeat. There was no possible way they could keep running around randomly in hopes of escape.  
"The plan shall take one crucial role for thee to play." Didymus said.  
"What do we need?" Gwen asked.  
"We are in need of a distraction." 

"We're going to die." Lee said simply with a shrug of his slim shoulders.  
Gwen jabbed Lee with her elbow. Her eyes remained focused on the stone archway above them as they stood together, back in the red courtyard.

Gwen's chest felt hollow as she and Lee waited for the sphinx to find them.

"Didymus?" Gwen said. The little fox peeked his head out from behind a wall on the other side of the corridor.

"M'lady?"

"When it comes, please hurry." Gwen pleaded. Didymus nodded and held up one tiny fist. Within his grasp, the orange finger of a firey, looked oddly like a Cheeto. Gwen's lips curled in a small smile. She suppressed the urge to throw her head back and laugh. _Now is not the time._ She reminded herself, clinging to her feeble grip on her mind. She repositioned her grip on the clock hand spear, finding a hold on the cool iron that had not yet been warmed by her skin.

They could hear it coming down the corridor. Its massive stone feet sending the cracking sound of the stone floor breaking under the monster's weight.

Didymus quickly ducked out of sight.

"Going round in circles," The Sphinx screeched "Do you think you can trick me?" Its repugnant face came into view as it rounded the corner to look at its prey through its gleaming black eyes.

"Well we figured you might be pretty dull, y'know, with you being made of rock and everything." Gwen taunted as best she could.

"I mean... We beat your riddles, how good of a Sphinx can you be?" Lee scoffed. They played their parts as if they were on stage. Lee would admit, Gwen was a far better actor than he was, but he managed to remain convincingly keep his fear hidden.

A guttural growl came from the Sphinx. Gwen covered her mouth to conceal a giggle, making her delight obvious. Lee kept a smug grin on his face. He hoped the monster didn't notice him wiping his sweaty palms on his shorts.

The Sphinx raised its paw and slammed it on the ground. Gwen and Lee jumped to either side.  
Gwen rolled on her side, and pushed herself back on her feet. Adrenaline began to push away the pain of her wounds.  
"Watch it!" Gwen snapped with feigned annoyance. The Sphinx whipped its head around. The stone face split and the jagged toothed mouth almost seemed to smile. Its long slimy tongue slithered out and coiled like a snake, poised to strike.  
Lee raced across the courtyard and shoved Gwen to the side. Away from the intended target point.  
The tongue lashed out. Narrowly missing Gwen's throat. Around Lee's bicep it wrapped instead.  
"ARGH!" Lee bellowed. The stinging strike sliced through his skin.  
"LET HIM GO!" Gwen barked. She stabbed at the meat of the creature's tongue. She dug the iron deep into the flesh. A coppery smell filled Lee's nose as he watched bright green blood spilled from the monster as Gwen ripped the spear from it's tongue muscle. The tongue recoiled back into its mouth. The white marble face closed back to its normal peaceful façade.  
Lee gripped his bleeding arm.  
"Christ." He groaned. Quickly he backpedaled away from the sphinx. Gwen stayed in place.  
"Gwen!"  
She looked over her shoulder at Lee. Her eyes narrowed. It took Lee a few seconds to realize that she was glaring at the wound on his arm.  
The acting was done. Gwen was no longer playing a role on stage. Rage set in and she was an entirely different person. A warrior looking for one thing. Blood.

She faced the beast.

"Don't you dare." Lee murmured lowly.

Gwen shot forward. She stabbed at cracks in the monster's stone armor. Every time the Sphinx swung a paw at her, she was already somewhere else, slashing and stabbing another opening in the stone.  
Green blood flowed out freely, down the white lioness legs onto the red floor.

Lee followed just out of the monstrosity's reach, shouting random obscenities at it, in hope of keeping its attention divided on the two of them.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Lee saw Didymus scaling up the stone archway. Nearly ready.  
Gwen had already seen their Knight. Lee stopped yelling at the beast and watched in awe. Gwen's wild attacks weren't random or panicked as he had thought. She was carefully steering it towards the archway. She knew what she was doing. She was leading the creature to its death.  
"YEAH! " He whooped.  
Nearly there.

Didymus was ready. The firey finger positioned at what seemed to be the archway's weakest architectural point. His staff raised high above his fuzzy head, ready to detonate the small bomb.  
"FILTHY CHILD!" The Sphinx shrieked.  
"DIDYMUS!" Gwen screamed. She stopped stabbing and ran as fast as she could to the other side of the archway, into the corridor.  
Lee wanted to run and be on the other side with her.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The blast was small, but it did the trick. The archway cracked and tumbled.  
"Tally Ho!" Didymus cried as he leapt away from the blast.  
Stone dust and a guttural shriek filled the courtyard.  
"GWEN!" Lee cried. He dashed blindly into the cloud of unsettled dust.  
He knew not if Gwen was alright or if the Sphinx was still a threat. He ran forward into the unknown...


End file.
